Par le Miroir
by qurota ayuni
Summary: Raoul, panicking and desperate, could only think of one last way to distract the Phantom. Raoul kissed him.It was just a meeting of lips.Quivering lips against warm shocked lips.Little did he know the consenquences of his actions. ErikRaoul slash


Bonjour everyone. My first time writing **Phantom of the Opera** slash fiction.

There is a reason why I suddenly got the desire to write a Phantom of the opera slash. ( I mostly stick to anime.)

_A few months ago.._

I saw The Phantom of the Opera musical at Her Majesty's Theatre in London. It was fantastic, The phantom (Ramin Karimloo) and Raoul (Simon Bailey) **Stole** the show.

Christine was… baah. Beautiful, but boring. Sorry. :(

**Ramin Karimloo**, you make one hell of a sexy phantom. Google him!

On with the Fic! :D

This takes place before Don Juan- Don Juan never happened yet- its during Christine's and Raoul's engagement- they were engaged 6 months before Don Juan after all.

Oh and Raoul and Erik had never met face to face before. As in, they never fought in the graveyard. Sorry for making so many changes. :P

* * *

**A Celebration Ball.**

**In the Opera Populaire.**

**Invitation only**.

All of Paris's most _beautiful,_ _talented_ and **rich** are present.

_Glittering _jewels, _enchanti_ng dresses,_ fine_ champagne and _beautiful_ music.

What an _amazing_ sight it is.

The Phantom ignored it all.

It was extremely stupid of Andre and Firmin to waste their money making this Celebration Ball when they are about to hold a Masquerade Ball in a few months.

To think that his opera is now owned by a two idiotic scrap metal businessmen makes The Phantom's blood boil. His Opera will be in complete _shambles_ if he didn't scrutinize the useless managers' every move.

_Imbeciles_..The Phantom thought, threading silently within the walls, looking through the little vents, peep holes, portraits.

Looking for them.

The only two people that mattered right now.

Christine, his love.

And..

The Vicomte de Changy, his competition.

Just yesterday he was still mourning over the fact that Christine had fallen for another, her childhood sweetheart, the Vicomte. He was so devastated he didn't even know there was going to be a Ball till last evening, when he heard the ballet rats gushing about it.

Of course, the Opera Ghost stood straight up and forgot about his sorrows for a while.

He has to seize this opportunity to finally **kill** the boy.

The Phantom tightened his hold over his Punjab lasso.

He walked faster, the people in the glittering gowns becoming almost a blur to his narrowed eyes.

Where is that _child_… that brave _foolish_ suitor…

He looked hard, scrutinizing all the pompously dressed gentlemen until-

**Ah.**

There he is.

That insolent fool.

The man-not a man, _a Boy_, Young Boy that tried to take my one true love away from me.

The Phantom narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands.

The Phantom could see the fop clearly. It wasn't that hard to miss him, that idiotic boy had bright blonde hair and such a big smile on his face all the time.

That idiot grinning all the time for no reason. The Phantom thought angrily. Sure, it wasn't something that one should get angry about, but right now; everything the boy does infuriate him.

How dare this little child take Christine away from him?

Who does this child think he is????

" Look! I'm the Phantom of the Opera!" The Vicomte said cheerfully, putting a white porcelain mask on his face, growling at the manager's little children. The twins giggled and shrieked in delight, hiding behind their mother.

The Phantom felt his mouth gape open. What? Was the boy making.. fun of him?

The Phantom internally growled.

**That Insolent Child!!!**

" Are you going to kill us, Mr. Phantom?" The cute child asked timidly behind his mother.

' Kill you? Why would I do that? I'm the Phantom of the Opera. I just want to make you sing till you can't sing anymore!" The Vicomte growled, making the little kids shriek again.

" How are you going to do that? You can't force us to sing!" The other twin, a girl, questioned the Vicomte.

" Oh, yes I can." The Vicomte said mysteriously, "I can do it by… Tickling you!" The blonde young man dove to their height and start tickling both of them.

The children started laughing instantly, their childish voices like beautiful little bells.

The Phantom didn't know what to say. He was angry at the Vicomte, yet right now he couldn't even frown at the moment. Watching the three of them tumble on the ground in laughter made such a pleasant sight.

Unfortunately, the phantom thought, others probably don't think the same thing.

True enough, the socialites were shocked to see the Vicomte de Chagny roll on the ground in laughter wearing a decoration piece with two little children tickling him. Gasp! What inappropriate behaviour! All of them whispered to each other, saying the Vicomte is probably drunk or maybe he's spending too much time with riff raffs…. To which they quickly and pointedly look at Christine.

" Dear God, get up and put that mask back this instant, Raoul!" Christine hissed. "The aristocrats here are probably thinking I'm the one making you fool around on the floor like some street rat!"

Raoul blinked, frowning a little at Christine's harsh tone but nevertheless, got up, set the porcelain mask on the table and helped the two children up as well. Both of them pouted, mad at Christine for not letting the tickling Phantom play with them.

"Sweetheart, I was just trying to entertain them. They looked dreadfully bored." Raoul said lightly_. I'm dreadfully bored as well, that's why._ Raoul added in his mind. Not like he would ever tell Christine that.

"Entertain them? They're- They're children, Raoul." Christine said crossly. "They can entertain themselves. Why not you entertain some people worth entertaining? Like- like Monsieur Leoncourt there, I heard he made millions by stock shares only."

Raoul raised an eyebrow incredulously at Christine.

Unbeknownst to Raoul, The Phantom was doing the same thing behind the walls. That was… a side of Christine he never knew. Since when did Christine cared what those blubbering fools thought? The Opera ghost contemplated this.

Was Christine serious?

"Are you serious?" Raoul asked verbally. "That man looks so angry and dull I rather entertain that flowerpot!" Raoul pointed to the vase behind Christine.

The Phantom suddenly had an odd urge to laugh or chuckle.

That is a very foreign and disturbing feeling to him.

"Of course I'm serious." Christine told him, snapping her fan open. She fanned herself gently, looking at someone across the room under her eyelashes.

Raoul didn't notice this, he was too busy looking at Monsieur Leoncourt, wondering whether the man was frowning at the champagne he was holding or was that his natural face.

The Phantom noticed thought, but he paid it no mind. All young girls take fancy in flirting with men, and Christine is probably no exception. But flirting from a distance is all they do. She'll never betray Raoul.

The Phantom felt his frown etching back on his face. His hatred for Raoul was coming back, albeit slowly.

"I'm sorry Christine, I don't think I want to talk to Monsieur Leoncourt." Raoul whispered, leaning down on Christine a little. His hair, which was messy due to him rolling on the floor, was hanging slightly at his face. The Phantom noted that the boy's hair caught the light and shimmered underneath it, like a lighted candle or gold underneath the sea.

The Phantom was a hair away from putting his Punjab Lasso around his own neck for being poetic about his enemy's Hair.

"He just fell asleep while holding that glass. And he managed to keep his frown on as well." Raoul said, amused. He grinned when Christine chuckled a little. Moments like this he felt like she didn't change at all after the whirlwind of the Opera Ghost and being famous..

"Raoul! Your hair is a mess!" She hissed, trying to tame in with her silk gloved hands. She only succeeded in making it messier. "Fix it, Raoul!" Raoul tried to tame it, but Christine had found another fault.

" Raoul, your jacket's now missing four buttons! Dear God, how did you manage to lose four buttons in two minutes?"

Raoul inspected his coat, before smiling sheepishly at Christine. "I have no idea."

The Opera Ghost had a strange feeling he was watching some sort of interaction between a mother and a child.

How odd.

' Go to my dressing room, Raoul, your blue coat you left that day is still there. And fix your hair there too." Christine said hurriedly, pushing the Vicomte.

" Err.. Ok. I will. Be back in a minute." He gave a small peck at Christine's cheek. " I love you." The Vicomte murmured, looking absolutely sincere.

The Phantom felt another odd feeling in his stomach. The Vicomte looked so honest.. The Phantom looked away, his hold on the Punjab Lasso slackening.

Its getting harder and harder to want to kill this boy.

But he will, because he need to be with his love, Christine.

Because even an Opera Ghost should deserve some shred of happiness.

" Yes, I love you too Raoul. Now Go." Christine said quickly, giving him a sweet smile.

Somehow… Erik looked closer at Christine's face.

She doesn't really sound as sincere as The Vicomte did..

" Oh. Before I go, I've been meaning to say you look beautiful tonight." Raoul said cheerfully.

" Thank you look handsome too, if only you change your jacket." Christine scolded him in a playful tone. But she was serious. She looked at the people looking at Raoul. Oh no, did they notice his missing buttons already??

The Phantom almost wanted to snort at the Vicomte's compliment. As much as he adores his pupil, his love, the bright silky blue dress she wore tonight only made her fair skin pale and her dark eyes dull. Not many can pull off that colour, except maybe this insolent prat. If he wore it his blue eyes would be like aquamarine diamonds and-

The Phantom almost thumped his head on the wall.

There was definitely something wrong with him.

What was he doing complimenting his enemy again??!!

Raoul laughed good-naturedly. "Fine, I'll go change. Don't wander too far away now, Little Lotte." Raoul smiled one last time before leaving.

The Phantom was torn between staying with Christine and going with Raou- The Vicomte.

He didn't want to leave his love here, alone in the middle of the ball.

Yet his enemy was going somewhere quiet.

This might be his chance to kill the boy.

The Phantom followed The Vicomte.

If only the Phantom had stayed a minute more..

" You look lonely, Mademoiselle Daae." A young red headed lord whispered to her seductively, touching the small of the back.

"Oh Monsieur…" Christine whispered back just as seductively. "Perhaps you should do something about it." She said, leaning slightly against the lord.

"Oui, Mademoiselle… I will." He bowed. "May I have this dance?"

"But of course."

* * *

The Phantom was panting slightly, as he followed the boy. The boy kept going to the wrong staircase, making a big turn instead of just walking through the right halls.

The boy was either slightly lost, or didn't want to return the ball quickly.

The Phantom guessed the former.

The Phantom was torn between just killing him right there, at the hall with servants walking left and right or going out there and holding the boy's hand leading him to Christine's room.

When The Vicomte finally made it Christine's room, he looked more disheveled than ever. He sat in front of the mirror.

Christine's mirror.

The Phantom stood directly in front of Raou-The Vicom- _Raoul._

If he was about to kill the boy, he might as well call him by name.

The Phantom's hand reached out to the mirror, to flick that little switch at the side to open the mirror.

But he _couldn't_..

The Phantom clenched his hand.

Not right _now_.

He'll wait a minute more.

The Phantom watched the boy smile at his own disheveled appearance. Honestly, does this boy ever stop smiling? The Phantom watched the boy frown a little as he tugged the ribbon free from his hair. Guess he does.

The boy looked around the dresser for a comb. When he found it, he tugged it gently on his hair.

Raoul suddenly gasped, dropping the brush on the table with a clatter, staring at the mirror.

Although the Phantom was positive the boy couldn't see him, his heart jumped slightly too when the boy gasp.

What did the boy see?

" How could I forget.. this mirror… didn't Christine say this is how the Phantom appeared to her." Raoul leaned closer to the mirror.

The Phantom watched the boy's bright blue eyes dart left and right at his own reflection.

He never saw the boy so close.

Raoul had young, smooth, fair skin.

The Phantom pondered whether the boy could even grow a beard yet.

" Must be her imagination… I doubt even the Phantom could come out of a mirror."

The Phantom relaxed despite himself.

" Unless…" The corner of Raoul's mouth quirked into a smirk. " The wall behind this mirror is hollow and you are behind the mirror. Are you there now, my dear Phantom?" Raoul chuckled, knocking the mirror. There wasn't a hollow thud to the mirror, as The phantom had cleverly constructed it.

Cheeky boy, The phantom smirked as well, thinking maybe he should open the mirror and wipe that smile off the boy. Just as he was contemplating what to say to the boy once he opened the mirror, said blonde's big blue eyes got wider.

" To tell you the truth, If you're there, Phantom, I rather you don't come out. That would be very frightening." Raoul continued, his voice had a slight tremor to it. Was the boy really afraid? The Phantom was confused. Wasn't the boy taunting him a second ago? Now he won't even leave his eyes from the mirror. His blue eyes stayed glued on its reflected blue eyes as he reached for the hair brush he dropped.

The Phantom decided it wasn't a wise moment to kill the boy, since the boy was being completely cautious and paranoid.

It definitely had nothing to do with the boy being too cute to kill at the moment.

Raoul timidly tugged the brush in his hair again.

Definitely not.

The Phantom watched the boy combed his hair till it fell in neat waves around his face. The boy's golden hair was quite long- it went past his shoulders slightly.

The Phantom had often wondered why people liked blondes. Now he knows.

Raoul's blonde hair shines even in the candle light. It made him look completely innocent. Like an ethereal being, or an angel.

The boy had relaxed considerably as he combed his hair. He put the brush down in favour of finger combing his hair.

" I'm positive you're not there Phantom." Raoul said, grinning. " If you were there, you would have harmed me already instead of just watching me comb my hair." Raoul chuckled.

The Phantom felt irritation at the boy's unintentional insult at him. He kept quiet thought.

Raoul swept his hair to the side of his face as he unbuttoned the remaining buttons on his coat. Those fingers, strong, slim fingers were surprisingly not clumsy as they removed the tiny pearl buttons. Raoul tugged his jacket open, accidentally tugging the flimsy shirt inside as well.

The Phantom felt his face flush for some reason. He tried to look away, but he couldn't.

The Phantom mentally slapped himself. What was wrong with him? When Christine changed, he had the decency to look away..

The Phantom turned his face away, but saw everything at the corner of his mask.

Raoul had a toned body. He wasn't a skinny or scrawny, he was very healthy. Slim and lean. Raoul's skin was like a creamier, softer shade of gold.

Raoul donned the blue jacket that was lying on the bed.

He went to mirror, buttoning it.

The Phantom looked at the boy. The colour suited him. It matched the dress Christine was wearing. Somehow, the colour was more flattering on Raoul.

His blue eyes looked brighter and he also looked more… manlier.

Worthy enough for Christine. The Phantom thought bitterly.

" Phantom, there's another reason why I think you are not there." Raoul said, still adjusting his clothing.

" Its because Christine is not here. She's upstairs, enchanting those she sees. I have no doubt you would want to watch her." Raoul said.

The Phantom raised his eyebrow. Did he detect a hint of bitterness in the boy's voice?

" Since you're always watching her.. I wonder if you see that she.. is not the same as before." Raoul said slowly, almost as if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

The Phantom agreed silently with the boy. He had noticed it. Christine seemed to be swept away by it all.

Why shouldn't she be?

Almost all her life long dreams are coming true.

She's almost a famous opera singer and she was about to get married to one of the most sought after gentlemen in Paris.

" I still love her… But I feel like she's drifting away from me. Raoul sighed. " She's… she's not little lottie anymore. I don't think little lottie is even in her anymore." Raoul's voice cracked a little.

The Phantom leaned closer to the mirror. Raoul was… crying?

No, he was not. Not really. The boy's eyes were filled with tears thought.

Somehow, Raoul, who had just looked manly a second ago, suddenly looked like a child. A child, that doesn't mask his feelings at all.

The Phantom realized how different they are. Him, the man in the mask, and Raoul, the man with no masks at all.

At least right at this moment.

" She's like herself only sometimes. When were completely alone, and when she's day dreaming." Raoul said, staring up the ceiling, not wanting to shed any tears. He was a man, goddammit!

" Phantom, if you are there… Raoul looked back at his reflection, smiling. " Thank you for not laughing at me. You have a perfect moment to humiliate me, yet you didn't." Raoul grinned again. Somehow, he doesn't feel stupid talking to himself. Maybe because he had a chilling feeling that… he wasn't only talking to himself.

You don't know the half of it, boy. The Phantom thought to himself, frowning dejectedly. Deep down, he knew he couldn't kill the boy. Not today, perhaps not ever. Killing this boy would be like killing an innocent child. He had killed many men..

But he never killed an _angel_ before.

" Since you were so nice as to not laugh at me… Raoul joked pushing the cushion he was sitting on to the side in favour or standing in front of the mirror. " I shall let you in on a secret."

The Phantom wanted to shake his head in disbelief. He can't decide whether the boy was stark raving mad or just drunk.

The Phantom guessed the former as the boy leaned closer to the mirror as if to really whisper to him a secret.

" Christine said you had a voice of an angel." Raoul murmured. The Phantom looked at those moist pink lips. Christine's lips weren't that soft red colour… Maybe it had something to do with wearing too much stage makeup…

" I really… would love to hear you sing." Raoul said , tugging his hair, nearly messing it up again. " Especially that beautiful song Christine told me about.. she only sung it to me once but I remember the words.. I think.." Raoul shut his eyes.

The Phantom looked at the boy, standing almost right in front of him with his eyes closed.

A figure of innocence and vulnerability.

He cannot harm the boy right now at all.

He could. So easily.

But he won't.

He…

....

He wanted to hear the boy sing....

The Phantom held his breath as the boy opened his big blue eyes and almost looked directly into The Phantom's eyes in the mirror.

The little pink mouth, with a permanent dimple at the side from smiling too much, opened and sang.

" In sleep he sang to me…Raoul started softly, before gaining confidence. " In dreams, he came..That voice which calls to me… and speaks my name…"

The boy had… a beautiful voice. It was a soft tenor, almost a soprano. Like a choirboy, just reaching of age. A manly but young voice.

" And do I dream again… for now I find… Raoul took a breath, which wasn't the right thing to do. The Phantom stopped himself from lecturing the boy on breathing through his nose.

" The Phantom of the Opera is there… inside my mind…' The boy finished, his voice cracking a little at the end, to which the boy apologetically smiled.

The Phantom wanted to fix that. The boy had potential. Just by practicing some breathing patterns, and-

This time The phantom really did slap his head, albeit gently, as the mirror doesn't mask sounds so well. This morning, he had vehemently planned how to kill this… this Raoul. And right now, he wanted to teach him how to sing.

Everything was changing so fast it gave The Phantom a headache.

The Phantom looked at the boy, who was humming softly to himself as he dragged the cushion chair back to its place.

As Raoul pushed the chair gently underneath the table, he glanced again at the mirror. The phantom watch the boy steal glances at the mirror as if expecting his reflection to change or something.

If The Phantom didn't know better, he might suspect Raoul knew he was there.

And Raoul didn't seem at all afraid of that.

The Phantom smiled at that thought, staring at Raoul's wondering face..

The Phantom heard and saw the door open before Raoul did. Raoul nearly jumped a mile when a man, tall, very tanned, almost bronze, surveyed the room with its amused green eyes. It rested on Raoul and hummed appreciatively.

" I knew I heard that familiar little boy's voice in here." The man teased, looking at Raoul. Raoul blushed dark red and frowned.

The Phantom frowned too. That was… very rude of the man. He fingered his Punjab lasso. Maybe someone would still die tonight.

Raoul eased the scowl on his face and said" Excuse me, monsieur, you can't just barge in like that and-

" And what? Make fun of you? Why can't I? I have always done it. You never seem to mind. Especially since I let you copy my Russian paper every single time.." The man smirked.

Raoul scratched his head and blinked.

Blink.

Somehow, a scruffy pale brunette came to his mind.

" Monsieur, are you…. Dimitri.. Dimitri Pavelon?" Raoul asked hesitantly.

" Oh Raoul, I preferred the silly nickname you gave me more." The man grinned.

"DIMI!!!" Raoul shouted happily, flinging his arms around the taller man.

This " Dimi" staggered backwards slightly before chuckling and wrapping his arms around the slender man as well.

" Oh Old friend, I've haven't seen you in ages! When did you arrive to Paris? Why didn't you contact me before? Gods, Dimi, I thought you vanished from the face of the earth-"

" I didn't Raoul, I was at 's good to be back in Paris thought. I came here as fast as I could-

" You should have at least written a letter or something, we couldn have properly met at a cafe or something instead of you scaring me to death-

The Phantom was still standing behind the mirror, watching both of them talk at the same time, probably not even hearing each other.

So… this is Raoul's old friend. The Phantom ignored the slight anger he felt at being interrupted with Raoul. He somehow felt like that moment was… special.

Furthermore, how many long lost friends does Raoul has? The Phantom wondered. First Christine, then this 'Dimitri'….

The Phantom just realized Raoul was fond of nicknaming his friends. "Dimi'.. "little Lottie…

The Phantom was snapped out of his thoughts when Raoul took the taller man's head into his hands and kissed both cheeks. " You do know only old women do that right?" He chuckled but he kissed both of Raoul's cheeks as well, including his forehead.

Raoul chuckled too. " Speak for yourself- You were always the old woman, remember? Scolding me for making a mess, fretting over any cuts or bruises… To think you were so worried about our safety when were children and suddenly grow up to be a captain which isn't afraid to sail through a storm… its ironic, really." Raoul teased, nuzzling his head in his best friend's chest. " You even still smell like the sea… " Raoul took another big whiff.

The Phantom analyzed the look on Dimitri's face. His eyes are lidded, and his breathing was slightly quicker than a normal person's. He looked slightly… aroused.

That would be understandable, The Phantom thought, watching Raoul innocently, yet seductively take in this 'Dimi''s scent.

The Phantom saw Dimitri tightened his hug on Raoul. " Raoul…" Dimitri said softly..

" Yes, old Dimi?"

" Do you love me?"

Raoul punched his stomach.

Dimitri coughed, but he still didn't let go off his little best friend. " What was that for?!"

" For asking a stupid question! Of course I love you! I'll never forget you. You are my best friend, Dimi. " Raoul grinned again, his blue eyes shining.

Dimitri smiled and hugged his friend once more. " Good to know you haven't changed, Raoul. The world is changing, Raoul, I've always feared the people change in it too.

Raoul patted Dimitri's back. " People change, Dimi. It's a cycle of life. But enough of that. You came back in Paris at the most perfect time, Dimi." Raoul's hand gripped both is friend's shoulders. " Now you can attend my wedding." He said, moving in for a hug felt Dimitri go stiff in his arms.

" Wedding?" His friend's voice was as tense as his body.

" Yes… Dimi. Raoul looked at his friend's face cautiously, not sure why the sudden cold demeanor. " I re met the girl I told you about in school… the one by the sea… I fell in love with her again.. were engaged. Were getting married soon!" Raoul added enthusiastically, but Dimitri's expression still looked stunned and… cold. " Dimi… ? What's wrong? I thought you would be happy for me…." He reached out for his best friend's hand. Dimitri didn't flinch away from it. Raoul gave a sigh of relief.

Until Dimitri gripped his hand so hard it was slightly painful.

"Um.. Dimi…. Not so hard…"

" So the rumours are true." Dimitri said coldly. " You are marrying that new opera singer?"

" She's not just an opera singer, Dimi, she's the girl at the sea side when I was younge-ow, Dimi, it really does hurt."

" I thought it was just a publicity stunt.. Just a false engagement…. Dimitri continued, oblivious to Raoul's struggled. He took both hands in his own.

" I thought you loved Me." He said fiercely.

Raoul gasped as sharp nails dug in his wrists. " Stop it Dimi, you're hurting me." Raoul tried to wretch his hands away. " Dimi… Let go!"

" I thought you loved ME." Dimitri said more fiercely, pushing Raoul backwards till he fell on the bed.

" I do love you, now, let go of me Dimi... Stop it!" Raoul shouted, trying to get up from the bed. He did not like being on his back. It was too much of a vulnerable position.

" No." Dimitri pushed him back into the bed.

"Dimi!"

" you don't love me." Dimitri put Raoul's hands above his head.

Raoul struggled, using all his strength. He almost got free but Dimitri's knee pinned his stomach to the bed. Raoul groaned in pain. " Dimi.. Dimitri…. You Bastard." Raoul spat, shutting his eyes in pain. " Why are you doing this… " Raoul groaned again as Dimitri trapped one of his hands behind his back, practically spraining his arm in the process.

Dimitri laughed harshly. " You made me do this Raoul. You, welcoming me with open arms, hugging me, Kissing me." Dimitri traced Raoul's ear with his lips, making Raoul struggle some more. " You made me think you had feelings for me. God, Raoul you are cruel." Dimitri hissed.

Raoul hissed in pain as Dimitri bit the soft part of his ear.

"Since you're so cruel, I'm going to be cruel too." Dimitri's tongue lapped at Raoul's neck before biting and sucking it. Raoul almost moaned at the foreign sensation.

" I'm sorry, Dimitri." Raoul said softly, shutting his eyes in shame. He didn't realize he was doing such a thing. He kept forgetting they weren't children anymore. " I never meant to hurt you…"

Dimitri's face softened a little, but it was still clouded in lust. " I'm sorry as well Raoul. For doing this. But I can't help it. I returned to Paris for you. I want you. And I will take you.."Dimitri used one hand to hold Raoul's struggling arm and the other to open Raoul's jacket and run his warm hand on the soft toned skin underneath.

" You are mine, Raoul.. You promised that you'll always be my best friend. Mine. Honourable gentlemen keep their promises Raoul." Dimitri's finger circled the soft nub on Raoul's chest before pinching it hard.

Raoul involuntarily arched his back, his eyes tearing up at the thought of his friend, his best friend doing this too him.

" Please.. Dimitri.. Stop.. Please."

Suddenly it went dark.

And he felt Dimitri's crushing weight lifted off him.

Raoul coughed, sitting straight up, rubbing his arm.

Some of the candles flickered back on and he was greeted with the sight of Dimitri trying desperately to tug a rope loose from his throat.

The other end of the rope was held by a tall man, the white mask covering his face looked menacing in the candle light.

Raoul's eyes were as wide as saucers as his mouth open in a silent scream.

The Phantom of the Opera.

Is standing right in front of him.

Choking his best friend who was molesting him a minute ago.

" Raoul- help me.." Dimitri choked out… Dimitri's face was red and his eyes were almost bloodshot.

Raoul scrambled from the bed, tugging the rope away from the Phantom. " Stop it! Please! Don't kill him!"

Dimitri was spitting out blood now.

Raoul punched and kicked the Phantom but he barely flinched as he steadily watched his victim die.

Raoul, panicking and desperate, could only think of one last way to distract the Phantom.

Raoul kissed him.

It was just a meeting of lips.

Yet Raoul felt something surge within him, a raw animalistic need that frightened him.

Quivering lips against warm shocked lips.

Raoul blocked the sensation from his lips and held The Phantom's hand in his.

Raoul felt the hand he was holding slackened a little on the rope. He quickly pull it out of the Phantom's grasp.

Before the Phantom could react, Raoul pushed Dimitri towards the door " GO! RUN!" Dimitri, still coughing blood, darted through the door as swiftly as he could.

The Phantom tried to chase after him but Raoul jumped on him screaming fiercely in his ear. " NO!" The Phantom threw the boy off him, only to have the boy punch his stomach. The Phantom hissed slightly from pain but he retaliated with a blow to the boy's shoulder.

Raoul gasped in pain and kicked the Phantom's knee. While the Phantom was crouching on the floor in pain, Raoul made a dash to the door.

Just as he was about to push the handle, he felt the Phantom tug his foot and he crashed on the floor. He felt the Phantom drag him. He clawed on the floor.

" Let go of me!" Raoul wretched his foot from the Phantom's grasp, steadying himself on the dresser. He was just about to dash again towards the door when his foot tripped on the edge of the dresser and he fell, his head bumping the edge of the table hard-

Raoul gasped as he was almost blinded with-

Pain.

Everything was a blurr.

Darkness.

Raoul groaned.

Raoul could faintly feel himself being carried by something warm.

The air around him was suddenly cold.

Raoul struggled to remain slightly conscious, forcing his eyes to open, but he couldn't.

He heard a commanding, yet soft voice saying " Sleep."

Raoul fainted.

* * *

**First chapter finished Yay.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Reviews make me happy. :D**


End file.
